rrb met boomera
by Yayabeautii
Summary: what happen on bubble boy boomer bump right in to a girl that looks like bubbles but ain't he welcomes her to his home will she thank him or destroy him
1. Chapter 1

Back to image results

See full size image

234 x 320 - 12k - jpg - ./.../

Image may be subject to copyright.

Below is the image at: .com/2009/08/powerpunk-...

Remove frame


	2. Chapter 2

ON once cold day brick boomer and butch was causing trouble all of a sudden they saw a new villain they called her boomera they ran to tell him but was late they lost they're way boomer went to find help he bump into boomera she smiled a warm smile she had her hair at her hip she had beautiful light blue eyes he focus on her skirt he wander what she was wearing he heard his brothers coming butch saw boomer with a girl he said wow boomer didn't know u had it in u the girl play a song she love it was called day n it she smile at them. Brick came he look exhausted brick notice the girl he ask for her name i"m boomera she said i need you're help please brick look at her she was flirting with him brick started sweating like crazy he said um ok i do it for u she lean in to kiss him but instead whisper in his hear how can i repay u and you're brothers i do anything please boomer whisper what are u wearing pink she said anything else yep brick and the boys hurt the monster in a flash boomer caught her and blush why are u blushing she ask boomer said wheres your skirt she look down she saw a pink underwear but not her skirt she blush as well brick started laugh so did butch boomera got up and hit them at the side of there head feisty i like it boomera tackle them all at once they were play fighting then someone a good idea to pull down boomer pants i laugh then brick tackle me i look into his lovely red eyes i blush he lean in but i push him off of me i gave him a peck on the cheek then i saw a pink streak coming towards me it hit me and i notice it was a sweet angry girl with pink eyes DON'T TOUCH MY BABY boomera look at her she was about to cry when she saw buttercup she instead giggle she hug blossom and said i wont take him he save my life and thats it k brick walk to blossom and kiss her boomera just stared until a flash hit her her lovely hair grew longer her pink underwear turn to a blueish color and she was wearing pants that said bad girl on them her shirt turn into a im a naughty girl t shirt she look at them and called her spider friends to get them but the flash turn to white and the spiders was gone boomera fell to the ground boomer caught her. SHE woke up and ask where am i she notice she was in the hospitals she began to cry but boomer confront her into a hug brick did the same so did butch the girls look angry brick look at blossom in shame same for bubbles and buttercup boomera brick said may i ask u something why did u attack us see when i came here i work for the villains i wanted a way out boomera told the whole story brick saw she was crying he wanted her to stop butch and his brothers hug each other then look at boomera she was crying like crazy brick ask would u like to live with us the girls gasp but bubbles said go ahead boomera look at her she hug her and said thank u

_**  
**_**_ME : AIN'T THAT CUTE_**  
**_BUBBLES: SHE OWNS BOOMERA NOT US_**

**_BUTCH: BOOMERA IS COOL FOR A GIRL_**

**_BOOMER : YES SHE IS AND I LIKE FEISTY GIRLS_**

**_BRICK : ME TOO _**

**_BOOMERA: FLIRTS WITH THE BOYS _**

**_BLOSSOM : WHY I OUTTA _**

**_BUTTERCUP: NO SIS LET ME DO IT _**

**_ME: DON'T HURT HER _**

**_EVERYONE:WHY _**

**_ME : CUZ I SAID SO _**

**_EVERYONE:OK STAY TUNE GUYS  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

ON once cold day brick boomer and butch was causing trouble all of a sudden they saw a new villain they called her boomera they ran to tell him but was late they lost they're way boomer went to find help he bump into boomera she smiled a warm smile she had her hair at her hip she had beautiful light blue eyes he focus on her skirt he wander what she was wearing he heard his brothers coming butch saw boomer with a girl he said wow boomer didn't know u had it in u the girl play a song she love it was called day n it she smile at them. Brick came he look exhausted brick notice the girl he ask for her name i"m boomera she said i need you're help please brick look at her she was flirting with him brick started sweating like crazy he said um ok i do it for u she lean in to kiss him but instead whisper in his hear how can i repay u and you're brothers i do anything please boomer whisper what are u wearing pink she said anything else yep brick and the boys hurt the monster in a flash boomer caught her and blush why are u blushing she ask boomer said wheres your skirt she look down she saw a pink underwear but not her skirt she blush as well brick started laugh so did butch boomera got up and hit them at the side of there head feisty i like it boomera tackle them all at once they were play fighting then someone a good idea to pull down boomer pants i laugh then brick tackle me i look into his lovely red eyes i blush he lean in but i push him off of me i gave him a peck on the cheek then i saw a pink streak coming towards me it hit me and i notice it was a sweet angry girl with pink eyes DON'T TOUCH MY BABY boomera look at her she was about to cry when she saw buttercup she instead giggle she hug blossom and said i wont take him he save my life and thats it k brick walk to blossom and kiss her boomera just stared until a flash hit her her lovely hair grew longer her pink underwear turn to a blueish color and she was wearing pants that said bad girl on them her shirt turn into a im a naughty girl t shirt she look at them and called her spider friends to get them but the flash turn to white and the spiders was gone boomera fell to the ground boomer caught her. SHE woke up and ask where am i she notice she was in the hospitals she began to cry but boomer confront her into a hug brick did the same so did butch the girls look angry brick look at blossom in shame same for bubbles and buttercup boomera brick said may i ask u something why did u attack us see when i came here i work for the villains i wanted a way out boomera told the whole story brick saw she was crying he wanted her to stop butch and his brothers hug each other then look at boomera she was crying like crazy brick ask would u like to live with us the girls gasp but bubbles said go ahead boomera look at her she hug her and said thank u

_**  
**_**_ME : AIN'T THAT CUTE_**  
**_BUBBLES: SHE OWNS BOOMERA NOT US_**

**_BUTCH: BOOMERA IS COOL FOR A GIRL_**

**_BOOMER : YES SHE IS AND I LIKE FEISTY GIRLS_**

**_BRICK : ME TOO _**

**_BOOMERA: FLIRTS WITH THE BOYS _**

**_BLOSSOM : WHY I OUTTA _**

**_BUTTERCUP: NO SIS LET ME DO IT _**

**_ME: DON'T HURT HER _**

**_EVERYONE:WHY _**

**_ME : CUZ I SAID SO _**

**_EVERYONE:OK STAY TUNE GUYS  
_**


End file.
